<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dead by daylight headcanons because i love my bbs so much by cinnastack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857465">dead by daylight headcanons because i love my bbs so much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnastack/pseuds/cinnastack'>cinnastack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnastack/pseuds/cinnastack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>uhh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie &amp; Susie (Dead by Daylight), Julie/Frank Morrison, Julie/Susie (Dead by Daylight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. legion headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>susie x julie headcanons</strong>
</p><p>- susie and julie swap masks for fun</p><p>- susie's sweater was originally julie's but she gave it to susie</p><p>- susie and julie are really really close and frank is kinda jealous</p><p>- susie has a crush on julie but doesn't say anything because she shy girl</p><p>- julie feels the same but knows how obsessive frank is so she tries to spend the most time with her if she can</p><p>- julie did like frank at first, but started liking susie more</p><p>- julie big top energy</p><p>- julie is very protective of susie</p><p>- julie dyed susie's hair</p><p>- julie didn't like showing affection, but when she did, she showed it to susie</p><p>- susie really liked the attention and became very attached to her, and whenever frank takes her away, she gets v mad (hc originally by kittysparkz)</p><p>- susie craves attention </p><p>- julie got susie into rock</p><p>- susie likes being called nicknames</p><p>- julie will call her some;; kitty, bunny, darling, etc.,</p><p>- only when franks not around</p><p>- istg susie is a leech- she will not let go of julie's hand</p><p>- susie can be really possessive</p><p>
  <strong>susie headcanons</strong>
</p><p>- susie looks up to amanda</p><p>- amanda sees susie as her own kid</p><p>- susie and Ghostface are bffs</p><p>- susie gives survivors the hatch</p><p>- she really likes energy drinks</p><p>- susie has had her hair dyed both blue and pink, but her main is pink</p><p>- susie is also friends with rin/spirit, and they like to have sleepovers.</p><p>- susie has erratic behaviour</p><p>- susie is bi but has a preference for women</p><p>- susie doesn't drink or smoke</p><p>- susie despies frank</p><p>- susie hates frank a lot, (^) but she can't do anything because they're all a group now, if she tattles, julie will hate her.</p><p>- susie rarely swears, and if she does, she's either very excited or very mad</p><p>- susie is 19 (i know shes canonly younger but this is my hc)</p><p>- susie has anxiety</p><p>- susie is 5'4</p><p>- susie doesn't want to hurt the survivors</p><p>- susie is that one emoji "is for me?"</p><p>- susie was non-binary for a long time, she still has a binder</p><p>- susie is very flexible</p><p>- susie stutters</p><p>- susie likes to listen to eerie music (melanie martinez, lemon demon, etc.,)</p><p>- susie is sound sensitive despite liking rock and metal</p><p>- susie draws on frank's mask when he's sleeping</p><p>- susie secretly cosplays and is a weeb</p><p>
  <strong>julie headcanons</strong>
</p><p>- julie's natural hair color is brown, but she dyed it blonde pre archives. post archives, it grew out and turned back brown and she cut it short.</p><p>- julie has a nose and bridge piercing</p><p>- julie is 20</p><p>- julie is 5'9 </p><p>- julie is mom friend</p><p>- you have a problem with someone? <em>oh she'll fix it.</em></p><p>- had a long emo phase</p><p>- late night snackz</p><p>- when frank and julie were dating she topped 70% of the time</p><p>- she may or may not like being called mommy <strike>she does</strike></p><p>- julie + marina and the diamonds = angry emo</p><p>- amazing singer</p><p>- will pat u, "nice try."</p><p>- julie is also bi but mm women</p><p>
  <strong>frank + joey headcanons</strong>
</p><p>- frank has ocd, bpd, and borderline personality disorder</p><p>- joey has a big ego</p><p>- joey is straight, bicurious</p><p>- frank is of legal age (21)</p><p>- joey is ur therapist friend</p><p>- frank swears in every other sentence</p><p>- joey is 20</p><p>- frank is an e-boy</p><p>- frank tries so hard to flirt and tease</p><p>- i want frank to be shorter than julie so bad but he's actually 5'11</p><p>- joey 6'2, tol man</p><p>- joeys just here man</p><p>- joey likes the snow and is rly childish with it- like he will make snow angels</p><p>- joeys actually really friendly and considers susie and frank his best friends</p><p>- joey braids susies hair sometimes</p><p>- joey kinda likes susie</p><p>- joey brags about whos he slept with</p><p>- frank claim he's bi, but he'll just take anyone who's attractive</p><p>
  <strong>other stuff</strong>
</p><p>- they're all underage smokers except for frank and susie</p><p>- julie and frank vibe to mindless self indulgence </p><p>- the rest don't care if they hurt survivors</p><p>- the whole legion looks up to Ghostface</p><p>- susie and julie have known each other since diapers</p><p>- wait</p><p>- legion heathers au???????</p><p>- frank jd???</p><p>- julie veronica???</p><p>- susie martha??</p><p>- joey uhhhh ram/kurt probably</p><p>- the legion used to be one poly but it didn't work.</p><p>- im having a crisis i cant decide if i ship frank x julie or julie x susie HELp</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. sexualitiez of the characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>evan: gagagay<br/>
philip: bisexual<br/>
sally: she's probably canonly straight but i wanna say bisexual<br/>
max: asexual straight, but may be bicurious<br/>
michael: most likeley canonly asexual, aromantic, but i'd like to say pansexual (female leaning)<br/>
lisa: big fat lesbian<br/>
herman: willing to experiment ;)<br/>
anna: lesbian<br/>
freddy: fuck you sexist straggot<br/>
bubba: pansexual<br/>
amanda: bicon pls i love u amanda my wife<br/>
jeffery: straight<br/>
spirit: bisexual (female leaning)<br/>
legion: its in the chapter before this<br/>
adiris: pansexual<br/>
danny: bisexual<br/>
demogorgon: what the fuck<br/>
kazan: angrysexual<br/>
caleb: hetero alert<br/>
dickhead: pyramid bi sex yeah<br/>
blight: umm??? g a y???<br/>
victor: he baby<br/>
charlotte: llllllelelelesbian</p><p>dwight: bi (male leaning)<br/>
meg: straight<br/>
claudette: bibibibi<br/>
jake: bibibi<br/>
nea: lesb<br/>
laurie: bi (female leaning)<br/>
ace: big straight<br/>
william: straight, asexual<br/>
feng: big bi<br/>
david: bullies you for being gay but he is gay<br/>
quentin: too tired to have relationships but straight i assume<br/>
tapp: straight energy<br/>
kate: leslelslselsle<br/>
adam: asexual<br/>
jeff: pansexy<br/>
jane: bicurious<br/>
ash: biseggsy<br/>
nancncncny: biseggsy<br/>
steve: biseggsy (male leaning)<br/>
yui: lesbian<br/>
zarina: panseggsy<br/>
cheryl: bicurious<br/>
felix: bisexual (male leaning)<br/>
elodie: lebsbsiisdan</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. how would they react to you asking them for their pronouns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>evan: he/him :)<br/>
philip: he/they,,, thanks for asking<br/>
sally: she/they, dear<br/>
max: he/they!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>
michael:<br/>
lisa: she/her :D<br/>
herman: ah, he/him i suppose<br/>
anna: девушка<br/>
freddy: what the fuck are pronouns, bitch<br/>
bubba: *confused noises*<br/>
amanda: she/her!<br/>
jeffery: asthma/asthmaself<br/>
spirit: she/they,,,<br/>
susie: she/they!!! they/them preferred<br/>
julie: uhm, she/her i guess<br/>
frank: what the fuck<br/>
joey: he/him<br/>
adiris: *ancient babylonian language that translates to she/her :)*<br/>
danny: he/him thank u babe<br/>
demogorgon: gorg/gorgself, demo/demoself<br/>
kazan: fury/furyself<br/>
caleb: er, the hell are these damn pronouns yer talkin' about?<br/>
pphead: he/they<br/>
blight: he/him<br/>
victor: he/they<br/>
charlotte: she/they</p><p>dwight: he/him<br/>
meg: she/her<br/>
claudette: she/they<br/>
jake: he/they<br/>
nea: she/they<br/>
laurie: she/her<br/>
ace: he/him, babes<br/>
william: eh???<br/>
feng: she/her !! :)<br/>
david: he/him,,, &gt;:(<br/>
quentin: uuuhh,, they/them ??<br/>
tapp: im a male!<br/>
kate: she/her, darlin'!<br/>
adam: he/they ty for asking<br/>
jeff: he/him,!!!!<br/>
jane: she/her!!<br/>
ash: he/him, baby!<br/>
nancy: uhm,, she/her<br/>
steve: he/him B)<br/>
yui: she/they<br/>
zarina: they/them<br/>
cheryl: she/they,,<br/>
felix: he/they<br/>
elodie: she/her</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes i left michael's empty on purpose</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. shipz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>nea x literally anyone (especially the females)<br/>ghostface x amanda uggHH this ship is so underrated<br/>amanda x literally anyone is underrated<br/>julie x susie<br/>joey x susie<br/>uuhhh ill post more when i m not tired</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>